yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
TRUST HEART
TRUST HEART is the insert song that Chris Yukine sang in episode 2 and episode 7 of Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX. It was later sung in Episode 10 as an Ignited Arrangement. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Full Size = |-| IGNITED Ver= Lyrics |-|Kanji = 鉛玉の大バーゲン　馬鹿に付けるナンチャラはねえ ドンパチ感謝祭さあ躍れ　ロデオの時間さBaby 世の中へと文句をたれたけりゃ　的―マト―から卒業しな 神様、仏様、あ・た・し・様が「許せねえ」ってんだ 傷ごとエグって　涙を誤魔化して 生きた背中でも(Trust heart) 支える事　笑い合う事　上手ク出来ルンデス力? なれねえ敬語でも　どしゃぶる弾丸でも ブチ込んでやるから(Trust heart) 繫いだ手だけが紡いだ 笑顔達を守る　強さを教えろ 近距離も遠距離もねぇ　こんなもんはバチンと当たりゃ 満塁ホームランさあ祈れ　カッコ付けさせろBaby わからなくて…なんか初めて過ぎて　くっと唇を噛んだ 「手の繫がれ方」しか知らなくて　差し伸ばせねぇんだ ひとりぼっちでも　冷たい鉄部屋でも あたしはいいから(Trust heart) 自分以外は　あったかくほら　微笑める世界へと 「守りたい」って涙　薬莢(やっきょう)に詰めるしか 知らないあたしを(Trust heart) こんなにも信じてやまない 仲間の絆を　今度は込めて…! 傷ごとエグって　涙を誤魔化して 生きた背中でも(Trust heart) 支えようと　笑い合おうと　頼り頼られながら なれねえ敬語でも　どしゃぶる弾丸でも ブチ込んでやるから(Trust heart) 繋いだ手だけが紡いだ 笑顔達を守る　強さを見せよう |-|Romaji = Namari dama no dai bāgen baka ni tsukeru nanchara wa nē Donpachi kansha sai sā odore rodeo no jikan sa Baby Yo no naka e to monku wo taretakerya mato kara sotsugyō shina Kamisama, hotokesama, a.ta.shi sama ga "yurusenē" tte nda Kizugoto egutte namida wo gomakashite Ikita senaka demo (Trust heart) Sasaeru koto warai au koto umaku deki run desu ka? Nare nē keigo demo doshaburu dangan demo Buchi konde yaru kara (Trust heart) Tsunaida te dake ga tsumuida Egao tachi wo mamoru tsuyosa wo oshiero Kinkyori mo en kyori mone~e kon'na mon wa bachin to atarya Manrui hōmuran sā inore kakko tsuke sasero Baby Wakaranakute… nanka hajimete sugite kutto kuchibiru wo kanda "Te no tsunagare kata" shika shiranakute sashi nobasene~e nda Hitori botchi demo tsumetai tetsu beya demo Atashi wa ī kara (Trust heart) Jibun igai wa attakaku hora hohoemeru sekai e to "Mamoritai" tte namida yakkyō ni tsumeru shika Shiranai atashi wo (Trust heart) Kon'na ni mo shinjite yamanai Nakama no kizuna wo kondo wa komete…! Kizugoto egutte namida wo gomakashite Ikita senaka demo (Trust heart) Sasaeyou to warai aou to tayori tayorare nagara Nare nē keigo demo doshaburu dangan demo Buchi konde yaru kara (Trust heart) Tsunaida te dake ga tsumuida Egao tachi wo mamoru tsuyosa wo miseyou |-|English = We’ve got bullets just for you at a discount price You can get it cheap because lead cures stupidity Time to start the gunfire party! It’s a Gatling rodeo, baby If you wanna file your complaints to the world You better get out of my range first You’ve bought the wrath of the gods, the sun, and me! I’ve lived my life hiding my tears, And my back is covered in scars I still wanna stand up for and laugh with my friends I’ve got a shower of arrows and a rain of bullets To punch you full of holes But I won’t forget the hand holding mine And to protect the smile of the one it belongs to, I’ll teach you what true strength is Fuck worrying about if you’re in short or long range All that matters is that I hit you It’s time for my grand slam, so say your prayers Let me be cool for a change, baby I don’t really get this all, it’s so new for me Worried, I bite my lips All I know is how to hold hands I don’t know how to reach out I don’t care if I’m locked alone in a cold iron room I’ll manage All that matters is that everyone else Can now live in a world that lets them smile I only know how to load my bullets With my tears wishing to protect And yet you keep putting your trust in me From now on, our bonds will be my ammunition I’ve lived my life hiding my tears, And my back is covered in scars I still wanna stand up for and laugh with my friends I’ve got a shower of arrows and a rain of bullets To punch you full of holes But I won’t forget the hand holding mine And to protect the smile of the one it belongs to, I’ll show you what true strength is Category:Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Symphogear GX Series